


Snowpiercer Tumblr Prompts

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, See Each Chapter for Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Just some prompts I'm crossposting from Tumblr. :) Will be updated sporadically.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Possibly more later - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Things You Said at 1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Bennett/Melanie, rated T. No warnings apply (but always let me know if you disagree).

“If we could go anywhere, where would we go?” Bennett asked into the silence of his quarters. Melanie was half asleep next to him, and the casual way he said ‘we’ made her heart stutter inside of her chest-not unpleasantly. 

“Mm,” she sighed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling as she considered the question, “There were a lot of places I wanted to visit, before…”

The Freeze, she didn’t say-but he heard it anyways, and mulled it over for a bit. 

“A tropical island sounds really nice right about now,” he mused, “Or a desert.”

Melanie chuckled, “I could live with that. I’ve always been a workaholic and never found the time to really travel. And then I had Allie.”

She stopped after that, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat. He turned onto his side and pulled her onto hers, hugging her tightly. She let a few tears go before she could regain control of herself. 

“What island would you want to go to?” he whispered into the dark after she had calmed down. He was on his back again now, most of her body draped over his. 

“Tahiti, maybe,” she murmured into his skin, “Or Fiji. Or Hawaii. I’m not picky.”

“Tahiti sounds nice,” he agreed easily. 

“Which desert would you want to go to?” she smirked. 

“Well,” he started, “I could be cliché and say that we should go to Vegas…”

She snorted and weakly punched his arm, “We’re planning a serious trip, Ben.”

“There are a lot of nicer places in Arizona and New Mexico,” he relented, “And the Sahara always sounded intriguing, too.”

She sighed against his chest, “All of those places sound nice. But a tropical island is much nicer.”

“Anywhere warm,” Bennett stated.

“Yeah,” Melanie mumbled, sobering a bit as the fantasy began to come apart at the seams. 

He held her just a bit tighter after that, as they lapsed into silence again. Melanie was the first to fall asleep, the even puffs of her breath against his skin giving her away. 

But it didn’t take that long for Bennett to fall asleep, either. Not with the warmth of her laying on top of him, the security and comfort of the way they fit together, the slight weight of her making him make a mental note to try to shove food at her the next morning. 

It was a rare, peaceful sleep.


	2. Things You Said When we Were the Happiest we Ever Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bennett/Melanie, rated T, no warnings apply.

It had been a long day, and all Melanie could feel was gratitude that she did not have to be at the helm that night-and neither did Bennett. Barring any emergency, they’d have the night to themselves. It was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. 

She knocked on his door, waiting for his permission to enter. When she did, she took in the sight of him on his sofa for a moment-until her brain registered what she was smelling. 

“Is that pizza?” she asked, doing her best to contain her excitement. 

He nodded, smiling, “I figured you’d turn up eventually, and that you probably hadn’t eaten all day.”

“I had a protein bar, an apple, and two cups of coffee,” she protested. 

“That’s just sad, Mel,” he sighed wearily, “You know what? I’m not even going to bother lecturing you right now, because you need to eat more than you need to hear about how I disagree with your lifestyle.”

“It’s been a rough day, so I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t start,” she told him as she sat down next to him, wedged against the armrest of the sofa, “Now. Less talking, more pizza.”

He rolled his eyes at the over the top grabby hands she made, putting a slice on a plate and passing it to her. 

They ate in comfortable silence. Bennett was relieved to watch Melanie manage to wolf down three slices of it; he stopped at two, leaving the last slice in case she became hungry again later-it often happened, and he rarely had food for her when it did, given how rarely they were able to actually be together like this. 

“Want to talk about how your day went?” he asked after he’d cleaned up. She was half lying on the sofa, slouched against the armrest with her legs hanging off the bottom of the sofa. He joined her on it again. 

“Well,” she laughed bitterly, “We could start with the fact that the Folgers were at it again.”

“Hm,” he responded, and laid down with his head in her lap. 

She absently stroked a hand through his hair as she recounted the entire day. Saying everything out loud-combined, of course, with his presence-made the stress slowly but surely disappear. 

He waited until he was sure that Melanie had finished before he gently removed one of her hands from his hair as she stroked up towards his temples again, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back. 

“I could fall asleep like this,” she admitted. 

“It’s terrible for your back,” Bennett informed her, moving so he could look up at her, “I’ll carry you to bed if I have to.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, smiling down at him. 

“For what?” he asked. 

She shrugged a little, “For being you. It… I like being able to come see you. I feel safe.”

She bit her lip and ducked her head to the side, hiding behind her hair after the rare display of vulnerability. 

“Hey,” he whispered, waiting until she looked back at him, “You make me happy, too.”

“Get up here and kiss me,” she commanded once she had stopped short circuiting. 

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed, a languid smile on his face as he sat up, swinging his legs off the sofa and turning to face her. 

It didn’t matter how shitty her day was, she realized as his lips met hers. As long as she could come to him at the end of it, nothing could be too much for her.


	3. Things You Said that I Wasn't Meant to Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bennett/Melanie, rated t, no warnings apply.

Bennett sighed, shaking his head a little in exasperation. Melanie was passed out cold with her head on her desk, back bent in such a way that she’d surely wake up sore. He took the blankets off of her bunk, wanting to make sure she’d be warm enough when he moved her. 

He was extremely careful not to wake her as he picked her up and deposited her in her bed-if the cramped space could even count as that. He took the blankets he’d removed and gently placed them on her. Her hair had fallen on her face, and Bennett couldn’t stop himself from tucking it behind her ear. He gave her a soft, fond smile. 

“Mel,” he murmured, “If you won’t take care of yourself then I’ll try to take care of you myself. I know you don’t need me to, but I want to… because I care about you. You’re only the person on this train I believe in.”

He leaned down then, kissing her temple. 

Melanie-who had woken up when he’d moved her-held her breath as she struggled to both contain what she was feeling and figure out what it actually was. She heard him begin to walk away, and became overwhelmed with the need to have him there. 

“Stay,” her voice was slurred with sleep, and when she blearily opened her eyes she could see him stopped in his tracks, facing the door instead of her. 

“Mel…” he turned to face her then, a stricken look on his face as he realized she’d heard everything he’d said. 

“Ben,” her tone was more awake now-and more exasperated, “I’m tired and you’re a sappy idiot, but I’m asking you to stay because I like that about you. And I’m not going to question that, so just stop overthinking and make a bed on the floor. Neither of us will sleep if we try to fit in this bunk together.”

They stared each other down for a minute before Bennett gave in, doing as told. She slid ungracefully to the floor, bringing her blankets with her. He made sure she was safely cocooned before pulling the blankets he’d found for them over both of them. 

He laughed a little, and she frowned, asking, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re kind of adorable buried under four different blankets,” he explained. 

She scowled, ramming her body against his side because quite frankly, she couldn’t extricate herself easily enough to punch him. He just chuckled again in response. 

“I’m regretting asking you to stay,” she grumbled darkly. 

“I can go,” Bennett replied, and when she looked at his face she could tell that he was completely serious. His insecurity was written all over his face and she hated it. 

“Don’t you dare,” Melanie huffed. 

He reached out and cupped her cheek. She sighed, leaning into it to kiss his palm. 

“I meant it, Mel,” he told her softly, and did not elaborate. He didn’t need to. 

She softened, scooting close enough to press her face to his shoulder when his hand dropped from her cheek. She stayed still like that for so long that he wondered if she’d fallen asleep.

“Ben?” she asked a while later. 

“Hm?” he replied, almost asleep himself. 

“I can’t move well right now, but I really want you to kiss me,” she informed him. 

He pulled her up as best he could. They both laughed into the kiss, finding Melanie’s predicament ridiculous. Bennett’s discomfort dissipated as he realized that she’d meant it when she’d said she liked him. 

It was enough, he decided, as they settled down for the night again-for real though, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the two before it were written almost three months ago lol oops?? I have a few newer ones coming hopefully within the next month if I'm not too lazy to cross post. One of them WILL be posted tonight though!


	4. Bennett + Melanie #5 “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bennett/Melanie, rated t, alcohol mentions.

“You’re back later than I am for once,” Melanie teased Bennett as he entered the engine. 

He quirked his eyebrows at her, saying nothing for a moment in favor of ambling towards the coffee pot. A smile tugged at her lips at the sight. 

“I’m good to take over now,” Bennett told her as he made his way to the helm. 

Melanie shook her head, “Nope. That’s okay. From what Javi told me, you had a long day, too.”

“Not nearly as long as yours,” he argued, pausing to sip his coffee, “And I average more sleep than you.”

“Seriously, Ben,” she sighed, rolling her eyes closed, “I won’t be able to sleep tonight anyways. It’s a pointless effort.”

“Still have to try,” he muttered, holding out his coffee to her. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, accepting it and taking a big gulp. She winced as she realized how hot it was; Bennett, thankfully, had the decency not to chastise her. 

“How was your day?” he asked as he took the half drained cup from her. 

Melanie smiled tightly, “You know. The usual.”

“Saving the world?” he teased. 

“What’s left of it, at least,” she snorted, “Enough about me. I heard there was a crisis in third?”

“A very _minor_ crisis,” he corrected her, “Barely any damage. Nothing lasting.”

“Mm, that’s good,” she nodded. 

Bennett chuckled a little, “It didn’t even take that long.”

“Then why’d you come back so late?” she asked, feeling more apprehensive than she cared to admit. 

“Well,” he shrugged, “I sort of got roped into a drink?”

“And you want to drive the train?” she looked incredulous. 

“I’m not drunk, Mel,” he told her, “It was only one beer. And I thought we agreed it’d be good for me to mingle with the masses to some degree, boost faith in Wilford as just another cog in the wheel that is the train’s workforce.”

“To some degree,” she agreed, and though she said no more, her objection hung unspoken in the air. 

“Look,” he scrubbed a hand over his face, “It won’t happen again, boss.”

“Did you have fun at least?” Melanie switched tack, not wanting to argue with him. 

“A bit,” a playful smirk appeared on Bennett’s face, “Company was pretty good, too.”

Melanie’s expression darkened, her tone a warning, “I’m sure it was.”

“It was,” he nodded seriously, “The people in third are a wild bunch, but they do know how to have fun.”

“And I don’t, I suppose?” she hated how petulant she sounded; she wasn’t even sure _why_ it bothered her so much.

“You do,” he said. 

“Clearly not as much though,” she struggled with the unidentifiable feeling of _bad_ inside of her, “It’s fine, Ben. Really. If you want to go back and join them again you can. I told you that I have the train tonight.”

He stared blankly at her for a long moment, dumbfounded. It was only when she turned back to the window that he fully grasped that his attempt at humor had hurt her. But what was more intriguing and unsettling than that was the insecurity in her voice; he’d never heard it before. 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he asked. 

She turned back around to glare daggers at him, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Bennett couldn’t help but ask, still slightly confused, “Mel, it’s not the first time I’ve teased you like that.”

“Just don’t,” she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Look,” he sighed, squatting in front of her so that she was forced to look at him, “I’m sorry. I should have been more sensitive. You’ve had a long day.”

She was still glaring at him when she met his eyes, but the fight had seemed to have mostly left her already, “You know that I barely have social contact outside of you, Javi, Ruth, and Jinju. And normally that doesn’t bother me, but…”

“It was Boki,” Bennett blurted out. 

“What?” Melanie’s brows furrowed in confusion; he wanted to kiss the crease there, but had finally gained some semblance of self preservation that stilled him. 

“I was drinking with Boki,” he explained, “And a couple of the other breachmen and engineers. That’s it. We were tired and needed to wind down, and I lost track of time. I’m sorry.”

Melanie blinked at him, incredulous. Then her face screwed up into a scowl and she punched his shoulder, no longer angry, but instead irritated. 

“Ben,” she hissed, “You can be such an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

“But I’m your idiot?” he tried, grinning nervously. 

Melanie rolled her eyes again, exasperated, “Look, just go home. We can start fresh tomorrow but right now I’m _really_ not in the mood.”

“Okay,” he agreed after a moment of assessing her seriousness, “I have an idea, though.”

“What is it?” she eyed him warily. 

“I’ll buy you a drink tomorrow,” he smiled softly at her, “And before you list me all the reasons why that’s a bad idea, I’ll see if I can figure something out with Jinju so that you’re in a safe environment that isn’t the engine.”

“You’d have to get Javi to agree, too,” she pointed out, testing his resolve. 

He nodded slowly, “I am fully aware that I will have to grovel. I am prepared to lose what’s left of my dignity to make it up to you.”

Melanie snorted, “Did you ever have any in the first place?”

Bennett chuckled a little at that, and then changed the topic, “Would you like more coffee?”

“Please,” she responded quickly. 

“You got it boss,” he stood, making his way to the coffee pot. 

He returned quickly, wordlessly passing her the cup. She mumbled her thanks, sipping the coffee slower this time. 

“You really should get some sleep,” she told him as she handed the mostly empty cup to him to finish. 

He shook his head, draining the cup, “Pot, kettle.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I’m sorry again,” he gave her an embarrassed smile. 

“You’re not forgiven yet,” she paused for a long time, teasing him before continuing, “But you can be, if you make tomorrow night a good one.”

“I’ll do my best,” he agreed sagely. 

She turned back to the helm after that, while he returned to his station. He silently berated himself; he should have known better. But Melanie tended to be so closed off and was such an introvert that it was difficult to remember, sometimes, that her isolation was not exactly a choice. 

He’d just have to do his best to make it up to her tomorrow night.


End file.
